Here's to the Night
by Sleeping Soul
Summary: An old Seiftis, taking place right at the end of the game. Not likely to be continued, but one day I might go back and revise it.
1. The Ball

Disclaimer:I do not own FF8 or it's characters. If I did then I wouldn't feel obligated to write about them.  
Oh yeah. 'Here's to the Night' belongs to Eve 6,so I don't take credit for that either.  
  
  
  
  
So denied  
So I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
  
  
Seifer Almasy hung in the shadows of the "We Killed Ultimecia!" ball, sipping absently on a glass of wine. He knew that he shouldn't be there, he didn't know why he was there in the first place. All Seifer knew was that when Balamb Garden flew by him after his mind was released from Ultimecia's clutches, that he had to get aboard. And so he did. Almasy always finds a way.  
Cid Kramer had discovered him soon after, demanding an explanation. However, he was already a little boosted up on alcohol, and Seifer used this to his advantage. Somehow, he wheedled Cid into letting him stay for the ball.  
"Seeing as there is no longer threat, you may stay for the night. However, you will not be allowed onto the Garden premises from tomorrow on. Understood?"  
Seifer nodded, and Cid started to walk away. However, he had one last thing to say.  
"You may want to take the time to make amends with Squall and his friends." Seeing the nasty look on Seifer's face, he added: "You did grow up with them, after all. Remember that."  
With that, Cid walked into the ballroom. Seifer followed.  
  
At the celebration, Seifer was incredibly bored. He also really regretted coming at all. Now he remembered why he hated these damn things so much when he was a student. Boring hellholes.  
Surprisingly enough, nobody noticed him. Most were busy dancing, spinning around aimlessly under the stars. So pointless.  
He started to scan the room for familiar faces. He recognized the girl in the short yellow dress, bouncing around happily with a camcorder. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Selphie. Oh well, at least that's one familiar person.  
The crowd parted, and Seifer noticed what the petite girl was taping. It was the tall cowboy. Seifer rolled his eyes. 'Figures'  
But next to the cowboy, someone caught Seifer's attention. Why, if it wasn't his former Instructor! This might be worth it, after all.  
Seifer watched carefully, still holding his almost empty glass of wine. Irvine was clearly drunk, and when he noticed the camera he put on a cheesy grin and draped his arm around Quistis. Seifer snorted. 'Pathetic'  
He chuckled as Quistis rolled her eyes and walked away. It almost made him feel sorry for the cowboy. Well, not really. He chuckled some more.  
His eyes followed the blonde instructor as she made her way over to the headmaster. Seifer, for some reason, always loved to watch her walk. With good posture, yet a little bit of confidence in her stride as well. He had always liked his teacher. Not in that way. 'But hell, she is pretty attractive...'  
  
  
In a day  
And a day, love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing  
To be had?  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
  
Quistis made small talk with the headmaster, when Irvine came up beside her. She liked Irvine, but not when he was drunk. His breath was just nasty combined with alcohol. Cid's breath wasn't too pleasant either. She tried to suppress a giggle when Edea came over to help her staggering husband stand. With respect to the former sorceress, Quistis bowed her head slightly. Irvine, on the other hand, removed his hat and made an exaggerated bow to his Matron, who, in return, smiled.  
When Irvine once again noticed Selphie taping him, he staggered over, put his hat on her head and took control of the camera. The petite girl skipped happily over to her friend, and was in a happy mood until she noticed her boyfriend swerve the camera ever so subtly over to three pretty girls in short skirts. She stomped away from Quistis, placed her hands on her hips and blocked Irvine's view. She glared at him, and shrilly exclaimed "Irvy!"  
"What is it,babe?"  
  
***  
  
Quistis had sneaken away carefully from her friends' impending fight. She looked for an escape, and found it in Zell. She walked over to the table, where his girlfriend, the library girl, was staring dreamily at him as he stuffed his face full of hot dogs. Selphie also stomped over, still sore at the fight with Irvy.   
As Quistis was in the middle of congratulating Zell (whose responses were "mmm" "gulp" "gurgle" "belch'') he starting choking. Selphie, not really knowing what to do, tapped him lightly on the shoulder.   
Someone snickered quietly, but arrogantly, from behind them. Quistis' ears perked up quickly. That sounded just like....   
  
***  
  
The soft breeze combined with the beauty of the stars made the night perfect. Rinoa Heartilly leaned on the balcony rail, contentedly, with Squall right beside her. Suddenly, a shooting star made its way across the sky, lighting up both pairs of eyes.  
Smiling a suggestive smile at Squall, Rinoa extended her index finger lightly at the sky.   
Oh dear Hyne!! Squall smiled back at the raven haired girl beside him. The smile actually reached his eyes, lighting up his face more than any shooting star could. With that expression he looked...almost like a normal teenager.  
Squall took a step back, and lightly grabbed Rinoa's pale hand in his gloved one. He pulled the girl, who was taken quite aback in surprise, towards him...  
"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!" Selphie trilled, jumping up and down and pointing to the balcony. "Irvy! Hurry and tape this!"  
Quistis was also watching with interest as Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and kissed her deeply. She never would have thought he had it in him. However, even as she kept her reserved smile, it felt like her heart was sinking down into her stomach. Selphie just sighed dreamily, and turned to her boyfriend.  
"Irvy! Did you tape that?!"   
The angle at which Irvine was standing was simply impossible to fit both Rinoa and Squall into the screen.  
"I don't get it, Sefie! First you yell at me for taping those three chicks, but then you get me to get Rinoa's ass on film?"  
"WHAT?! Oh, Irvy..." Selphie sobbed. She wasn't sure if she should be more upset at the fact that Irvine didn't get "the KISS" on camera, or the fact that he thought that he was supposed to be taping Rinoa's ass...  
  
Seifer was mildly amused at Selphie's outburst, but became distracted as Quistis bumped right into him, sobbing silently. She had spilled his remaining wine all over his trench coat. And what was worse, she didn't even apologize, or look up at him. She just continued on, out the doors of the ballroom. This was not the sophisticated, reserved Instructor that Seifer had known. Without thinking, Seifer simply followed her, ignoring the gasps of onlookers who noticed him after he finally stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Here's a toast  
To all those who hear me all too well  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Quistis Trepe was heading to the dormitories, face covered by her hands, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. She never even noticed the heavy footsteps only a few feet behind her.  
  
***  
  
Quistis ran into her dorm and locked the door behind her. She immediately collapsed on her bad, sobbing into her pillow.  
She had thought she was over Squall. She really did. But seeing him kissing someone else...well, it just shattered her heart. Perhaps because it was she now knew for sure that there was no chance. Before, though the chance was minimal, it was still there...but now it was gone. And with it went her hopes.  
Everybody was paired off except for her. Rinoa had Squall. She tried to not hold a grudge against Rinoa, since the girl was so damn friendly and nice. It's not like she intentionally ripped the heart from Quistis' chest.   
Then, there was Selphie and Irvine. Now there was a pairing that was full of problems. 'But at least it's a pairing'  
Even Zell had somebody. The little pig-tailed librarian. Quistis had really only talked with the girl once or twice, but she seemed nice enough. She was happy for Zell, of course, but that left her as the only one alone...  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
'Oh great. Just what I need. Visitors. Maybe if I just ignore it they'll go away.'  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
'Or maybe not. Just my damn luck.'  
  
"Who is it?!" she called, voice muffled by the pillow.  
"Quistis, it's me," a husky voice answered. ....Seifer?!! "Will you hurry the hell up and open the door before someone catches me out here?"  
Quistis scrambled out of bed, wiping her wet cheeks, and praying she didn't look too bad. Wait a second....what in the HELL is Seifer Almasy doing back here?  
She ran to the door, unlocked it, and yanked Seifer inside, all in under three seconds. She fumbled with the lock again to make it go back into place.  
  
She then turned to face her guest, crossing her arms and frowning slightly. Seifer gave his trademark smirk. She was giving him the same look she always did during detention, way back when. Ah, fond memories.  
"Okay, Seifer. I'll go about this calmly. What are you doing back here at Garden? Moreover, why did you come to MY dorm room?"  
  
  
Put your name  
On the line  
Along with place and time  
Wanna stay  
Not to go  
I wanna ditch the logical  
  
  
"Well Instructor. I guess it's just 'cuz I missed you so much," Seifer replied, giving Quistis a winning smile. In return, she just sighed and shook her head.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to report this to the headmaster..."  
"Oh come on Quisty. I know you're not a snitch. Besides, he already knows that I'm here."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, you will be staying in Garden again?" She asked, feeling hopeful, although she knew it would not be good for Seifer. Even though what happened wasn't his fault, most blamed him. She had blamed him, also. But seeing him again, here in front of her, without the evil glint in his eye, she was just happy. For the time being, she even forgot about Squall.  
"Well...not exactly."  
"...oh."  
"Yeah. Cid caught me sneaking into Garden..."  
"Yeah, how'd you do that anyway?"  
"Long story. (that the author has no idea about...) Can I finish?"  
"Oh. Sure."  
"Okay, so Cid caught me, and he was pretty boozed up. Pretty funny actually. I wonder how he ever came to be respected so much," Seifer said, chuckling slightly. "Well, since he was drunk, I guess he was in a good mood. So he let me stay for the party, but I had to agree to get my pitiful ass out of here by tomorrow. So that's what I did. I was bored until Chicken-Wuss started choking to death...heh, I've missed making fun of that guy. Well, Instructor, that's my story."  
"Please stop calling me your Instructor. That still does not explain what you are doing in my dorm room."   
"Well, Quisty, as you made your grand exit, you ran straight into me. You also made me spill wine all over my coat," he replied, gesturing to his faithful grey trench coat, and making a pouting face.  
Seifer became serious, however, when he saw Quistis' downcast face and the tears that were again welling up in her eyes.  
"Hey...what's the matter Quistis? Broken heart?"  
  
  
Here's a toast  
To all those  
Who hear me all too well  
  
  
Quistis, without warning, fell against Seifer's strong chest and sobbed quietly. Seifer was surprised, but got over it quickly.   
He pulled her trembling frame closer, stroking her hair softly, resting his chin gently atop her head. He suddenly felt...complete. He never expected Quistis, of all people, to fill the hole in his heart. He wished that he could stay there forever...he could never tire of this. For the first time since Edea had taken over his mind, Seifer felt alive. Happy.  
  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
  
Quistis felt secure, being held in Seifer's strong arms. Also, she felt something that she hadn't in a long time. She felt what she had when she first realized her crush on Squall. The fluttery, almost nauseous sensation.   
The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but were now there for a different reason. She loosened the embrace a bit and stared up, into Seifer's concerned eyes. She never really noticed them before. Perfect sea green orbs, ones she could lose herself in forever. She smiled softly, and slumped back to Seifer's chest, enjoying the feel of his fingers through her hair.  
"Seifer...?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you remember...when we were younger?"  
"You mean..in the orphanage?" Seifer replied, his happy voice becoming somewhat bitter.  
"Good...you do remember...do you recall..."  
  
  
All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
  
  
After awhile, the two sat side by side on Quistis' bed. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, losing herself in memories. Seifer wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, and remembered lost times with her.  
Hours passed by quickly, and both were surprised at how close they had come to be. Not long ago, they had been bitter enemies. Before that, they had been teacher and student, both trying to outwit the other. But...even before that? How had they been then?  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Quisty! I'll race yoo back ta Matwon's house!"  
"Yoo'll never win! I've been twaining hard 'cause Matwon said I'm gonna be a SeeD one day! So there!"  
"That's what yoo think!"  
  
***  
  
  
Here's a toast  
To all those  
Who hear me all too well  
  
"...We were so stupid, Quistis."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I thought we were quite cute actually."  
Seifer turned to look at Quistis' tranquil face. She was so...beautiful. Not even Rinoa could compare to her. He bent down, bringing his face closer and closer to hers...  
"Seifer...what are you doing?"  
"Shut up."  
And with that, he claimed her ready mouth, feeling that damn happy glow again. He felt her smile under his kiss, felt her kiss him back.  
'I bet even Squall couldn't kiss like this...'  
Quistis had no problem with Seifer staying the night. She wouldn't mind having him over the next night either. Or the next. Hell, he could stay there forever as far as she was concerned. But Seifer knew that he would have to leave the next day, whether he wanted to or not.  
He wasn't too concerned, though. Love always found a way, right?  
  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:Sorry that the ending came out so rushed. I meant to put more effort into it, really I did. But it's getting late and I need some rest. Phew, my first (and probably only) "romantic" fan fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope that you will R&R. It'll bring a light to my dark days! How can you pass up an opportunity like that?  
  



	2. It's all happening so fast...

Disclaimer:I still don't own FF8 or the characters. God, disclaimers are already getting to be a pain in my ass...   
  
Author's Ramblings: Well, since I am so easily influenced by a couple of nice reviews, I decided that I would write a second chapter. Who knows, maybe if enough wonderful people leave me good feedback, I'll make it a series! Come on now, don't groan people. Now...will Seifer be readmitted to Garden? Are him and Quistis going to be an official couple? What is Cid like with a hangover?! Inquiring minds want to know!  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Quistis and Seifer fell asleep in eachother's arms. Quistis was the first to awaken, a little surprised to find Seifer's sleeping form next to her. After she remembered the previous day, she relaxed, and settled back against his body, observing him quietly.  
Seifer looked completely different when he was asleep. While awake, he emanated confidence, arrogance. But now, far away in dream land, he looked just as he had many years ago in the orphanage. Childish. Innocent.   
Quistis almost laughed out loud at that thought. Seifer Almasy, innocent? Ha. Yeah, right. Not with all the blood that has washed over his hands, like water. Not with everything he has seen...or worse...done.  
However, Quistis rid herself of all such disturbing thoughts as the man next to her suddenly shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer to him, like a stuffed animal.  
"I love you..." he whispered quietly, still asleep. Quistis grinned from ear to ear. "...Mr. Snuggles..." he finished. Quistis' face fell, but soon after she could not help herself from cracking up, clutching wildly at her stomach, tears leaking out of her eyes. Wasn't Mr. Snuggles the name of Seifer's old teddy bear?!   
'Oh...this is too rich...' Quistis thought to herself, laughing even harder.  
Seifer was soon startled out of his slumber, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He yawned loudly, somewhat annoyed at having been woken up so early, and in such a way.  
"Hey..wha...whaz so funny?" he asked, more than half asleep.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all, go back to sleep."  
"Okay..." he replied, and within seconds was snoring. Quistis smiled, and went into the bathroom to get changed, brush her teeth and do her hair.  
Shortly after having done so, the familiar ring of the P.A. caught her attention.  
"Will Quistis Trepe please report to the bridge. I repeat, Quistis Trepe to the bridge immediately. That is all." Quistis recognized Headmaster Cid's voice and groaned loudly.  
She turned towards Seifer, who at the moment sounded like he was having a major nasal crisis. She decided not to risk waking him again, and instead walked out of the dorm, making her way to the elevator.  
As she pressed the 3F button, Quistis hoped against hope that she was not being assigned a new mission, so soon after the fall of Ultimecia.  
As Quistis stepped onto the bridge, she studied Cid. He had his back turned to her, hands clasped behind him, head lowered. It seemed he either had a massive headache, or was lost in thought.  
Somewhat nervously, Quistis cleared her throat. Cid turned around, with an extremely tired face, but forced a smile. Quistis saluted, and Cid nodded, waving a hand casually to signify "at ease."  
"Hello, Headmaster Cid."  
"Quistis," he replied, with the still haggard face. "Let us get right to the point, shall we?"  
Her eyes darted around the room anxiously. It was pretty obvious she wanted to get out of there, and Cid chuckled lightly.  
"Don't worry. It isn't anything bad."  
"Well?"  
"Well, last night I took the time to reflect on your actions during the very recent sorceress war. And I have decided to rethink an old decision." His statement left Quistis puzzled.  
"What decision was that, sir?"  
"Quistis, I am reissuing your instructing license." Cid stated, rather dully.  
For a moment Quistis just stood in surprised silence. Then she squealed a high pitch sound of delight, causing Cid to wince and clutch at his ears. She sounded... just like Selphie.  
"Quistis... it pleases me to see that you are happy. But last night I had a bit too much to drink, and it has had a bad effect on my ears. So I would appreciate it if you would contain yourself."  
Quistis smirked and eagerly nodded.  
"Yes sir! Oh....and thank you. Very much."  
Cid smiled warmly, and as Quistis turned to leave, he motioned for her to stay.  
"Hold on a second. There is something else I want to speak with you about."  
She turned back around, and looked at Cid curiously. He glanced quickly at his watch, noticing that the time was 5 a.m.  
"Well, as you know, we landed the mobile Garden just outside the town of Balamb last night. And it seems that three familiar faces have been staying there, trying to get their lives back under control."  
Quistis immediately thought of Seifer. But Cid said three familiar faces...who could the other two be?  
Then it hit her. Fujin and Raijin.  
"...the disciplinary commitee?"  
"Well...ex-disciplinary commitee now, but yes."  
"What about them?"  
"Last night, Seifer managed to sneak aboard. You probably saw him." Quistis nodded, blushing slightly.  
"You also saw my wife, correct?" Quistis nodded again.  
"I admit, I allowed Seifer aboard. I thought it would be the only opportunity for him to say goodbye to his home, perhaps make peace with his former allies. I did not expect it to turn into anything permanent...but I had some outside influence."  
"Influence such as?"  
"Edea also caught a glimpse of Seifer. She always was fond of him...when he was just a child. Attention hog even then, but my wife loved him as her own child...so she spent an hour ragging at me to let him back in. She insisted that it wasn't in any way his fault, he was just a puppet for a brainwashing sorceress to play with. I had no choice except to agree..." Cid sighed, and added (more to himself than to Quistis) "There is simply no arguing with that woman...."  
"Headmaster...isn't this all um...a little sudden? I, for one, don't hold anything against Seifer, but at least 95% of the rest of Garden does. For god's sake, he was the enemy of the entire world not even a week ago! Perhaps you should let everyone's anger cool down a little, before letting him back in?"  
Cid sighed once again, rubbing at his temples gently.  
"I have considered all this already, Quistis. I know there is risk involved. But sometimes, instead of hate dying down, it grows. Edea believes that this whole situation has changed him for the better. I don't know, perhaps it's sorceress intuition, but I trust her. She's never made a bad choice before. And, if Seifer really has changed, perhaps he can find it in himself to apologize to Garden. The old Almasy would never do that." Cid shook his head and looked up to Quistis. "It's a chance we have to take. You said yourself many times before, he has amazing potential, and his skills would be worthy to have in SeeD. Please back me up on this." Cid was almost...pleading with her.  
"...all right, Headmaster. What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
Author's Ramblings Continued: Sorry this chapter is so short and that it took so long to get up on here, but I have actually been busy lately. I'm very truly deeply sorry. In the next chapter, you guessed it, Seifer decides to stay. Will conflict ensue? Also, Cid mentioned Fujin and Raijin, only I was too lazy to put them in this chapter. They'll be back, don't worry. Oh, and I'm sorry for making Seif look like a sissy boy. I love him to death, really I do, it's just so easy to make fun of him though! ...Isn't Snuggles the name of that laundry bear? Uh oh, better add that to the disclaimer. Heh, my comments are longer than the freaking story. I better go now. Stay tuned for chapter 3! 


	3. Welcome back!

  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 fully belongs to Square, not me. The only part of the game I really want is Seifer.... ::loud, dreamy sigh:: (gets several disgusted looks) Ahem...but the story is mine, so, uh, read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hallways were still empty, and the soft thuds of Quistis' boots echoed gently in the areas she passed through. She had left the headmaster's office only 5 minutes earlier, and played her objective over and over again in her mind.  
  
Her "mission," if you could call it that, was to offer Seifer Almasy the chance to return to Garden. Should he accept the offer, (and how could he refuse...?) she is to break the news to Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. Since she is the calmest of the group, she is to make sure the entire group stays laid back as well. Since everyone in the Garden, students and staff alike, look up to the six of them, they must set a good example so all the others will accept Seifer also. Squall's role is especially vital as the commander.  
  
Assuming all goes well during the course of a week, Seifer will return to the town of Balamb to bring back Fujin and Raijin. Old Cid must have had a spark of sympathy for the ex-sorceress' knight, realizing that the two would be his only real friends. Quistis will not accompany Seifer on this trip, since it would be much easier to let Seifer convince Fujin and Raijin on his own.  
  
Since he had already completed all his classes before, Seifer could not possibly learn anything more. However, he had to wait until the next SeeD test to try out, which is 6 months away. He will stay at Garden at all times, training and otherwise, unless accompanied by a SeeD.  
  
Although Quistis had her instructing license reissued, it was already mid-term and she could not return to work just yet. She would wait until after the next SeeD test, which marks the start of a new school year, to resume teaching. During these six months she will have complete personal time, with the exception of any mission assigned to her. (This applies to Squall and the gang too, by the way.)  
  
Quistis finally reached her dorm room, and slid her key card through the slot. She entered, dropping her card on the table, as the doors slid close behind her. Seifer was no longer in her bed, so she looked towards the bathroom.  
  
Sure enough, Seifer was there, admiring his reflection in the mirror with a pink towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back. Freshly washed, his golden hair shone like a new penny (even though a penny isn't gold) in the sun.  
  
Quistis had to admire his muscles, they were firm-looking and large, without looking like one of those scary muscle men. She blushed slightly at the sight of him garbed only in a towel. Suddenly, Seifer spoke.  
  
"God, I am SO hot," he said, flexing his left bicep. Then he took a step back, so he could see more of himself in the mirror.  
  
"I even make the color pink look sexy!" he said, due to the towel at his waist.  
  
"Um...eh hem," Quistis cleared her throat to get his attention. Once his gaze turned from himself to her, he smirked at her, not at all embarrassed about what had just happened. He placed one hand against the door frame, and rested his weight on it. Their bodies were close, but not touching, and he looked down; waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Glad to see you're making yourself at home, Seifer, because it looks like you might have the chance to make your stay permanent."   
  
Seifer rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, and waited for her to explain further.  
  
"Cid called me up to see him a little while ago. He told me that he spoke with his wife about you, and they have decided to let you come back. That is, if you want to of course." Seifer's face lit up, and all of a sudden, he picked Quistis up and started swinging her around the room. She didn't exactly mind it, of course, but she had other things to tell him.  
  
"Come now, that's enough of that," she said, pounding him gently on the shoulder. Obligingly, he set her back on the ground.  
  
"Also, you will not have to attend any classes, since you have completed them all in the past. However, you have to wait 6 months to take the next test. And you absolutely *must* learn to follow orders, if you want any hope of passing."  
  
"Fuck yeah! This is *so* my weekend...got to spend the night with everyone's favorite Instructor, got back into Garden without having to beg, and I don't have to take classes anymore either? HELL YEAH, BABY!" Quistis all of a sudden started to snicker, and Seifer realized his mistake.  
  
"I sounded just like Chicken-wuss, didn't I?" Quistis could only nod, she was laughing so hard. Seifer placed one hand on his hip, and the other on his forehead. Quistis fell to the ground, writhing with her laughter.  
  
"Now...you..look like..Squall," she managed to gasp out before continuing her laughter.  
  
"Whatev...hey wait a sec, you're not gonna get me *that* easily," Seifer said, catching himself just in time. Quistis had finally managed to stop her laughter, and brought herself back to her feet.  
  
"Okay now Seifer. You may return to your old dormitory. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded and started to head for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Seifer?" He turned back to look at her.  
  
"You....may want to get dressed before you go."  
  
Seifer threw his head back and laughed loudly, and returned to the bathroom, where his clothes had been discarded. Minutes later he came back out, fully clothed with his trench coat draped over his arm.  
  
She called a good-bye to him as he was right by the door, but once again he turned back. This time, he caught her by one of the hands and pulled her forcefully to him. Caught by surprise, she slammed into him full force, and as she regained her balance, Seifer leaned his head down and kissed her. Quistis struggled at first, but soon gave up against his strength and returned the kiss.  
  
A few moments later, Seifer broke the kiss and smirked down at her.  
  
"Later, Instructor."  
  
Without waiting for her reply, he exited the room, leaving a still surprised (but very, very happy) Quistis behind him.  
  
*Honestly...that man catches me off guard every single time he kisses me...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking...it took me so long to put chapter 3 up, and it's this measly little piece of nothing?! Well, I hoped you liked it at least a little bit. I'm attempting to make this story a little bit comical, if you haven't noticed. I don't know if I'm doing a good job...but...I'm trying! If you've read my other story 'See it My Way' they are similar, but that will end up being the more serious one, with more action in it. This will be a funnier story focusing mainly on Quistis and Seifer's relationship. I'm sorry if you hate really short chapters (I know I do) so I will try to make the next a little longer. Review if you can, because if you don't, no chapter 4 for you! AHAHAHA! Ah who am I kidding...I'll put up the next chapter whether I get reviews or not. But the more I get, the better the story will be! 


End file.
